The Big Fanfic Show
by Mr. FanficGuy
Summary: My latest fanfic. A mega-crossover featuring characters from anime, video games, and western animation, all performing in an epic live show, with comedy, music, stunts, and more. Please don't forget to leave a review. Also, I'm taking suggestions for shows and characters to add later on in the story.


This brand new story is a MEGA-crossover, and it will feature a ton of characters from anime, video games, and western animation (and maybe a few live-action shows/web originals) performing in a live show featuring comedy skits, musical perfomances, stunts, talent portions, and more. I will also be taking suggestions of which show's characters to use, and I will try to use as many as I can. I hope you all enjoy this one.

The inspiration for this fanfic came from a rather unorthodox source. I first thought of making this after watching the last few minutes of Episode 4 of Symphogear G, and seeing Chris singing "Classroom Monochrome" on stage in the auditorium.

This chapter will mostly be just me warming up the crowd and explaining what will go down during this fanfic. The real fun will start in Chapter 2.

And don't worry, Lucky Star: After Story is still ongoing, and I'm going to be starting work on Speakonia Adventures again soon.

Rating: Rated PG for some mild language and a few scary moments.

* * *

Inside a massive stadium, an announcer's voice boomed,

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the first annual Big Fanfic Show, an epic three day extravaganza of comedy, animation, music, stunts, and more, all featuring your favorite characters from anime, video games and western animation. And now live from the Michigan stadium in Ann Arbor, Michigan, here's your host for the next 72 hours, the author, Mr. Fanfic Guy"

I ran out onto the freshly built stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey there!", I shouted over the microphone, "What's up? How's everybody doing tonight?"

The crowd cheered and applauded in response.

"That's wonderful news to hear!", I answered back to them, "I'm Mr. Fanfic Guy, but you all can call me Chad, and welcome to the first ever Big Fanfic Show!"

More cheers came from the crowd.

"Look at all these people here. As you all might know, this stadium is the largest in the Western Hemisphere in terms of total seats", I continued looking around at all the people seated, "I would say there are a good 95,000 people here easily".

I then looked at the top rows of seating and asked, "Can you folks up there with binoculars see everything going on, I hope?"

The top rows cheered in reply.

"Very good, I'm glad to hear.", I answered, giving the thumbs up in reply, "Anyway, I hope every single one of you out here realizes that tonight you are all a part of history. These next three days are going to be epic".

I could hear some worried and nervous mumbling coming from the crowd.

"I know that 72 hours is quite a bit of time, but if we all hang in there together, you'll all be part of a Guinness World Record.", I reassured everyone, "And besides we have so much fun crammed into these next three days, I'm sure it won't be that hard".

The people in the crowd seemed to be a little less worried now.

"But we'll have breaks in the action as well, so you all can get something to eat, move around, and even go home for a few hours and get some sleep", I added, "I have faith in all of you that we'll be able to pull this off. What do you all say?"

To that, the crowd began to cheer and applaud again, which made me breathe a sigh of relief.

"And you don't even need to buy an extra ticket to get back into the stadium if you decide to go home", I continued, "All of your tickets are good for all three days of this event".

The crowd applauded again, and I waited for them to calm down before explaining what this story will entail.

"Anyway, this event is going to be so much fun for us all. This will involve a massive, and I do mean, massive amount of characters from your favorite animes, video games and western animated films and TV shows showing off what they can do", I explained, "We've got everything packed into these next few days, we've got comedy sketches, musical performances, a massive stunt show, early previews of movies and TV shows, and even audience contests. So you all can participate in the action as well"

After the crowd stopped cheering, I asked, "So how many of you are from America?". Roughly 60 percent of the crowd roared in reply.

"Okay good, and how many of you are from outside America?", I asked. The other 40 percent shouted to reply.

"So which countries are you all from?", I wondered.

I heard various people in the crowd call out their home countries.

"I'm hearing a lot of people from the United Kingdom, Australia, France and Germany", I answered, "And I'm hearing quite a few people from China, Japan, Russia, Mexico, Italy, Spain, India and Brazil."

Once the international part of the crowd finally quieted down, I added, "So it looks like we have people from all over the world here tonight. It's awesome to have you all here with us to take part in this event."

They applauded in reply.

"This event is also being televised all around the world. More than 100 countries in total are going to see this event on their TV screens", I went on, "Before I came out, the organizers told me that they're hoping that 1.5 billion people around the world will tune in. Personally, I'd be really happy with half that amount; that's still around 10 percent of the world's population".

"So anyway, sit tight everybody", I concluded, "The first few acts will start shortly".

And with that, the crowd applauded again and I left the stage.

* * *

Chapter completed on **September 13, 2016**

 **Michigan Stadium** \- located in Ann Arbor, Michigan. The largest stadium in North America with a total seating capacity of 109,901 people. However, it has safely hosted crowds in excess of 115,000 at times.


End file.
